OS Larcel (Larry Stylinson) - Mr Marcel & Dr Harry
by Mala29
Summary: Harry et Louis sortent de la norme. Punk et ringards ne font pas partis du même monde, et les gens le font bien comprendre. Mais que se passe-t-il quand ces deux personnes se rencontrent ? / UA • OS • Yaoi


**PAIRING : **Larcel (Louis Tomlinson x Marcel)

**RAITING :** T

**NOTE DE MOI :** Un nouvel OS. Je sais que ce raiting ne plait pas beaucoup, allez savoir pourquoi... Nan, je sais pouquoi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolée pour les fautes.

* * *

**_Mister Marcel et Dr Harry_**

_NB : Zayn, Harry, Louis, Liam et Niall ont le même âge._

Louis Tomlinson, ou le nouveau du bahut. C'était assez étrange de penser que d'habitude, c'était les ringards qui étaient exclus dès leurs arrivé, mais il faut croire que les punks se faisaient aussi rebuter. C'était le cas de Louis. Il était arrivé il y a peu dans ce lycée, et avait du mal à se faire accepter.

Il faut reconnaitre qu'avec ses cheveux teins en rouge, ses piercings et ses nombreux tatouages qui couvraient ses bras, ils n'avaient pas forcement l'apparence pour plaire.

Et pourtant Marcel avait remarqué ses traits fins, ses yeux bleus, et il trouvait qu'une beauté angoissante se dégageait de lui.

Marcel , au contraire, malgré son air ringard faisait partie de la bande des populaires du lycée. Intelligent, une fois que les gens avaient passé son aspect un peu coincé du à ses vêtements, on découvrait un garçon très sympa, qui avait de la conversation. En fait, il était plutôt cool.

Et les gens de ce lycée commençaient à comprendre que l'apparence ne faisaient pas tout. Car après tout, Marcel portait bien des pantalons beaucoup trop grands pour lui, qu'il maintenait avec une ceinture. Et puis... Il était habillé comme un vieux quoi.

Et Marcel ne s'appelait pas réellement comme ça. C'était plus un surnom qu'il s'était attribué. Il se présentait toujours comme ça.

Car il vivait en quelque sorte une double vie. La vie du lycée, où il était Marcel, et la vie en dehors du lycée, où il était Harry (ce qui était son véritable prénom).

Il tenait absolument à ne pas mélanger ces deux vies.

Marcel avait donc repéré le nouveau dès son arrivée. Mais il se serait bien gardé d'aller l'approcher. Non, il ne faisait que le regarder. Il l'observait attentivement. L'analysait presque tandis que Louis essayait de se faire le plus discret possible.

Les amis de Marcel, Niall, Liam et Zayn avaient bien remarqué que celui ci avait remarqué le nouveau. Et ils n'hésitaient pas à le charrier là dessus :

" **Bah alors Marcel, le nouveau t'as tapé dans l'œil ? **sourit Zayn en se moquant légèrement.

- **Quoi ? Non mais pas du tout.**

- **Avoue, tu le mates depuis une semaine ! Tu n'assumes pas ? **

**- Ta gueule Zayn, **le prévient Liam.

-** Mais quoi ? Je ne fais que le taquiner, c'est tout.**"

Un petit silence tendu resta dans le groupe. La mise en garde de Liam n'était pas pour faire joli. Rares étaient les fois où Marcel s'énervait, et surtout devenait violent, mais dans ces moments là, il ne se contrôlait plus, et c'était Harry qui ressortait. Il finissait toujours par s'en vouloir, parce qu'il n'aimait pas être Harry avec ses amis. Harry était tout ce qu'il admirait, et tout ce qu'il n'assumait pas de faire en public. Harry était aussi bien son pire cauchemars que sa plus grande tentation. Et c'est pour ça que le soir venu, une fois rentré chez lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redevenir lui. C'était assez compliqué, et pourtant si simple...

Zayn ne tint pas longtemps sa langue, et recommença à taquiner son ami :

"**Bon alors, tu veux pas me dire ce qu'il a de spécial le nouveau pour que tu l'observes tout le temps ? **

**- Zayn... Tu deviens franchement lourd là, **intervint Niall entre deux bouchées de cookies.

- **Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? **

**- Bon, Zayn. Tu m'emmerde là, **répondit finalement Marcel, laissant ressortir en partit la personnalité d'Harry.

- **Quoi ? **

**- J'ai dit : tu m'emmerde.**"

Le basané comprit la leçon. Il avait franchit une limite, et pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir sa langue indéfiniment. C'était comme ça. Zayn devait toujours parler, même quand il ne le fallait pas.

Heureusement pour Harry, la sonnerie indiquant que les cours reprenait sonna, et il dut quitter sa bande de pote pour rejoindre sa classe où se trouvait Louis.

Il mourait d'envie de lui parler, mais bon... Il était impressionnant le Tomlinson avec ses tatouages sur les bras et ses cheveux teints en rouge.

La classe s'était rangée dans le couloir où ils avaient cours, vu que personne ne connaissait leur salle, même pas les professeurs, et malencontreusement, il se retrouva coincé contre Louis, qui n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour protester. D'ailleurs, il n'avait presque pas parlé depuis son arrivée dans le lycée. Tout juste pour se présenter, ce qui s'était résumé à quatre mots : "Je m'appelle Louis Tomlinson".

Tous ceux qui avaient essayé de l'abordé avait été reçu par un silence magistral. Même les profs étaient récompensés ainsi.

C'est en partie pour ça que Marcel ne voulait pas lui parler.

Puis le professeur arriva, et il du se décoller du corps chaud de son camarade de classe.

Comme d'habitude, il alla s'asseoir à sa place, où il était tout seul, et Louis fit de même. Sauf que malheureusement, ou heureusement, à voir, leur professeur de langue avait décidé de faire un travail en binôme, et puisque c'était par table, et que Louis et Marcel étaient seuls tous les deux, ils se retrouvèrent ensemble.

Le thème de leur travail portait sur les membres de la famille, ainsi que le lieu où l'on vivait, et toutes les informations que l'on pouvait globalement trouver sur une carte d'identité.

A la fin, ils devaient faire un dialogue, et passer à l'oral devant toute la classe. Charmant.

Ce qui nécessitait de parler un minimum.

"**Alors... Hum... Tu as une idée de question ? **demanda timidement Marcel, mais il ne se récolta qu'un regard noir. **Ok... Donc je prend ça pour un non. **Nouveau regard noir. **Très bien. Tu ne veux pas parler, parfait. Tu n'as qu'à tout écrire. **Il arracha une feuille de papier où il écrivit tout ce dont il avait besoin comme informations, et la donna à Louis, suivit d'un crayon. **Tu me remplit tout ça, je fais pareil, et après, soit tu coopères pour écrire le dialogue, soit je le fais tout seul. Au choix." **Harry commençait à ressortir en même temps que le mutisme de Louis agaçait Marcel. Décidément, c'était une mauvaise journée pour Marcel, mais une bonne pour Harry aujourd'hui.

Ce fois ci, Marcel eut le droit à un hochement de tête. Bon, au moins ce Louis n'était pas un crétin finit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux feuilles étaient remplies, et en lisant celle que Louis lui avait rendu, Marcel ne pu s'empêcher d'être étonné. Ils vivaient à deux pâtés de maison l'un de l'autre ! D'un autre côté, la ville était tellement petite que ça n'aurait pas du être si surprenant. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, et commença directement à écrire le dialogue. Etant naturellement doué en langue, et puisqu'il était une sorte de petit génie, il termina la rédaction de son dialogue avant la fin de l'heure de sorte que son binôme puisse le recopier.

Ils leur resta un peu de temps, et à la grande surprise de Marcel, Louis sortit une feuille vierge, et écrivit un "Merci" dessus, avant de la donner à Marcel. Celui ci regarda la feuille avec surprise, mais finalement, décida d'entrer dans le jeu de Louis, et écrivit à son tour dessus.

Après tout, si Louis ne voulait pas parler, il pouvait toujours écrire, et il semblait que c'était ce qu'il préférait.

"De rien. Mais pourquoi me remercies-tu ? "

"Pour le dialogue."

"Oh. De rien."

":)"

Harry haussa un sourcil à la vue du smiley. Louis n'avait pas la tête du gars qui utilisait des smileys, mais pourquoi pas.

"Au fait... Ne réponds pas si tu ne le veux pas. On ne se connait pas après tout, mais... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler ? "

"Je n'aime pas les mots."

"Pourtant, tu les écris."

"Ce n'est pas pareil. Ecris, ils ont un autre sens. Prononcés, ils perdent toute leur saveur."

"Etrange..."

Louis eu juste le temps de prendre la feuille avant que le cours ne se termine. Il la rangea rapidement, et sortit de la salle tout aussi vite.

Marcel était surpris. Mais c'était une bonne surprise, et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il quittait à son tour le lycée pour rentrer chez lui.

Sur le chemin, il repensa à ce semblant de discussion qu'il avait eu avec Louis, et il repensa à la dernière phrase que celui ci avait écrit sur la feuille. D'une certaine manière, il avait raison. Les mots avaient un sens écris, et en prenait un autre dit à autre voix. Mais d'un autre côté... Certains mots étaient fait pour être dit, d'autre pour être chantés. Ils étaient fait pour résonner dans l'âme d'une personne.

Il fallait qu'il le revoit, au moins pour parler de ça. Parce qu'il n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec lui.

Il arriva chez lui, et monta directement dans sa chambre porter autre chose que ces affreux vêtements. Il changea tout. De ses sous-vêtements à sa coiffure. Son caleçon laissa place à un boxer, son pantalon trop grand fut remplacer par un slim noir épousant parfaitement ses longues jambes, sa chemise à carreaux devint un tee-shirt blanc moulant qui laissait apparaitre la pointe des ailes des deux hirondelles qu'Harry avait de tatouées sur le torse. Il n'y avait pas que son torse, mais aussi ses bras étaient couverts de tatouage. C'était un secret fermement gardé. Tout ça appartenait à Harry, et Marcel n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Marcel était calme, sage, et n'avait aucune envie de se tatouer. Harry lui, adorait ça. C'était excitant. Et au fond de lui, Marcel était d'accord avec Harry. Mais jamais il ne se l'avouerait. Ce n'était pas bien d'être comme ça. Ça n'était pas bon pour son image. Il ne fallait pas être comme ça pour être accepté dans une société.

Car c'était le premier problème d'Harry/Marcel. Se faire accepté dans la société. En journée, il était important de faire partit d'un groupe, d'une bande. Il fallait être _normal_. C'est pour ça que Harry s'était créé cette sorte de double personnalité. Il devait Marcel en journée. Le soir venu, il reprenait sa véritable identité. Celle où il s'en moquait des avis extérieurs, celle où pour quelques instants il n'avait pas peur d'être seul. Celle où il assumait qui il était : un gay de 17 ans.

Pour finir sa transformation en Harry, il retira tout le gel qui maintenant ses cheveux bouclé à plat, et les releva en arrière. Il était loin du pauvre gars légèrement introverti du lycée, et était maintenant un véritable canon.

S'admirant une dernière fois dans le miroir, il descendit dire enfin bonjour à sa mère et sa sœur, qui sourirent en voyant le vrai Harry revenu.

Car elles étaient au courant de sa... double personnalité en quelque sorte. Et elles connaissaient aussi les raisons de celles-ci.

"**Je suppose que tu vas sortir ce soir**, dit Anne, la mère d'Harry.

- **Même pas. Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie... Par contre, je sors maintenant." **sourit le bouclé.

Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue, et quitta sa maison pour aller se balader dans le quartier. Tous les soirs il faisait ça. Ça le décontractait, et il aimait bien le regard que les gens lui lançait. Il se sentait aimé. Mais c'était parce qu'ils ne savaient pas qui il était réellement. Dans le quartier, rare sont les personnes qui ne sont pas homophobes.

Arrivant devant un parc, il décida d'aller s'y poser un peu. Choisissant un coin d'herbe, il s'y allongea sur le dos, et croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, il regarda le ciel. C'était calme et paisible.

Il n'y avait qu'en ces maigres instants qu'il se sentait réellement lui. Il n'avait pas l'impression de jouer avec le feu. Il n'avait pas à contrôler ses gestes et ses paroles. Il n'avait pas à faire attention à ce qu'on le reconnaisse. Non, il était lui.

Il ne remarqua pas la nuit qui tombait. Dans sa tête avait tourné encore et encore des images de Louis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce garçon l'obnubilait. Une semaine qu'il était arrivé, et il n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Ce gars était une énigme. Et c'était pourquoi il l'intéressait tant. Le fait qu'il soit tout simplement magnifique n'avait rien à voir bien sûr.

Le vent frais commença à arracher des frissons à Harry, et à regret, il dut quitter sa bulle de calme, et commença à reprendre le chemin du retour.

Sur la route, il croisa Louis, mais celui ci semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et Harry se fit la réflexion que ce gars, tout comme lui, avait un secret à cacher. Et que, comme lui, il s'était créé un autre personnalité pour ne pas le montrer.

Puis il arriva chez lui.

Le lendemain, il reprit son apparence de Marcel à regret, et commença une nouvelle journée de cours, qui comme toutes les autres se passa normalement. Il ne put parler à Louis, mais il ne manqua pas de l'observer. Zayn ne parla pas de ça de la journée, et les cours se terminèrent assez rapidement.

Carapace de Marcel oblige, Harry ne sortit pas vraiment du week-end. Il resta juste Harry, et le passa seul, au parc généralement, à réviser ses cours pour la semaine qui suivait.

Le Lundi arriva trop vite pour tout le monde. Pour les amis de Marcel, car c'était un début de semaine, et comme tous les lundi, il fallait à nouveau se lever tôt, ce qui était très fatiguant, et pour Harry, car il devait redevenir Marcel et ça aussi c'était fatiguant.

Le seul bon point, c'était que Louis serait là.

Sauf qu'il se révéla absent. Curieusement, Marcel ressentit un vide au fond de lui. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose, ce qui était idiot au fond. Car il ne lui manquait rien.

En gentil délégué, et en tant que voisin de Louis, il prit les cours pour lui, et décida d'aller les lui apporter le soir.

Peut être était-il inconscient, mais il voulait y aller en tant qu'Harry, et non comme Marcel. Il se surprenait lui même en pensant ça, car il n'était pas si proche que ça de Louis. Même Zayn, Liam et Niall ne le connaissait pas en tant qu'Harry, et ça faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient. Au moins trois ans.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry et Marcel étaient pour une fois d'accord sur un point : c'était Harry qui se présenterait chez les Tomlinson.

La fin des cours arriva, et Marcel se précipita chez lui. Il opéra rapidement sa transformation, et après une dernière vérification, partit chez Louis.

Il avait retenu l'adresse, et puisqu'il connaissait le quartier comme sa poche, il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre le seuil de la porte de son camarade de classe.

Il avait peur. Mais il était sous la forme de Harry, et Harry savait maitriser sa peur, alors il sonna à la porte, et attendit.

Une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans lui ouvrit. Blonde, elle avait les yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son frère. Car Harry supposa que la jeune fille était la sœur de Louis, du moins, une de ses sœurs, vu que d'après ce qu'il avait écrit dans le questionnaire que Marcel avait créé pour le dialogue, il en avait quatre.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne parlerait pas, il engagea la conversation. Du moins, essaya.

"**Hum... Euh... Je viens voir Louis. Il n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui, et je venait lui apporter les devoirs.**"

La jeune fille le regarda, comme pour le sonder, et s'écarta du passage pour laisser Harry entrer. Elle referma la porte derrière lui, et laissa Harry planté dans l'entrée tandis qu'elle allait chercher son frère qui était vraisemblablement à l'étage.

Le bouclé se sentait mal à l'aise. Cette maison était trop rangée, et trop silencieuse pour une habitation qui contenait cinq enfants.

Il regarda autour de lui, et quand finalement, il reprit sa position initiale, il sursauta en voyant Louis juste devant lui. Il ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu arrivé.

Le regard du punk était devenu noir, et pendant un instant, Harry ne su plus où se mettre. Puis il comprit que Louis ne l'avait pas reconnu et le prenait pour un intrus.

"**Euh... Salut ?**" tenta-t-il.

Louis haussa un sourcil, cette voix lui disait quelque chose.

"**Hum... Je sais... Oui euh non... Et merde... Désolé. Bon, en fait, je suis Marcel. Oui, le gars avec des grosses lunettes qui se fringue comme un vieux. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du venir habillé comme ça et... Je suis désolé ! **Harry parlait vite, et balbutiait sous le regard inquisiteur de Louis. Il respira un bon coup pour se calme, et recommença à parler plus doucement. **J'étais venu t'apporter les cours. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus pratique pour toi. Je... Bon. Je vais y aller. Si... Si jamais il y a un cours que tu ne comprends pas, appelle moi. Je t'ai laissé mon numéro de portable. **

**Euh... A plus.**"

Harry souffla, et quitta finalement la maison pour retourner chez lui.

Ça c'était plutôt bien passé, même s'il n'avait fait que parler, et que Louis n'avait rien dit. Mais bon, Harry commençait à s'y faire, et aussi étonnant cela soit-il, il n'essayerai pas de le forcer à parler. S'il avait bien retenu quelque chose, c'est que quelque fois, il ne fallait pas forcer les gens, et laisser les choses aller d'elles mêmes.

Mais ce qui l'avait surprit, c'était le silence qui régnait dans cette maison. Comme si tous, comme Louis, avaient décidé de ne pas parler. Et cette propreté... On aurait dit que la maison était neuve, comme si c'était un modèle de présentation dans un magasin Ikea.

C'était vraiment déroutant et dérangeant...

Voyant que la nuit n'était pas encore tombée, il décida d'aller se poser au parc.

Pendant ce temps, Louis était encore sous la choque de la visite de son camarde de classe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui ci se donnait tant de mal pour essayer de s'attirer sa sympathie. Même si en y réfléchissant, il ne donnait pas l'impression de faire ça... Et puis, ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, c'était cette métamorphose. Harry et Marcel étaient complètement différents, et pourtant, ils se ressemblaient tellement. Les mêmes traits du visages, les mêmes yeux, la même façon de parler... Mais une façon différente de se tenir, de marcher, et surtout de se vêtir. Et pourtant, Louis en avait eu la preuve vivante que ces deux garçons étaient une seule et même personne...

Le lendemain, Louis fut de nouveau absent en cours, et comme la veille, Harry vint lui apporter ses devoirs. Cette fois ci, il resta un peu plus longtemps. Une des sœurs les plus de Louis (une des jumelles), lui avait fait visiter la maison. Elle semblait heureuse, malgré le regard sévère que lui adressait son frère.

Puis après ça, Harry partit.

Il avait noté le manque de présence parentale. La veille, il avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture dans l'allée, mais c'était bien plus que ça. Ni photo de famille, ni chambre supplémentaire, ni même une sixième brosse à dent. Non, tout était au compte du nombre de frères et sœurs.

Et Harry ne voyait qu'une seule solution, mais il ne voulait pas y croire. C'était impossible.

Harry rentra chez lui en passant bien évidement par le parc. Il pressentait que le lendemain, Louis ne serait à nouveau pas là.

Et il pressentait bien. Comme depuis deux jours, il alla se présenter chez les Tomlinson où l'attendais déjà Louis.

"**Salut. J'ai tes cours.**"

Louis acquiesça mais ne fit pas de geste pour les prendre, donc Harry resta dans le silence lui aussi.

Puis une voix brisa le silence.

"**Est-ce que tu pourrais m'attendre un instant ? **demanda Louis avec hésitation.

- **Euh. Oui. Bien sûr.**"

Le punk rentra dans sa maison, et revint quelques instants plus tard avec son sac de cours. A nouveau, il choisit ses mots avec soin.

"**On peut aller quelque part d'autre ? Il faut que tu m'expliques quelque chose et j'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'ici.**"

Harry acquiesça, et mena Louis jusqu'au parc où comme les autres jours, il s'installa sur un banc d'herbe, à la différence que cette fois ci, il était accompagné.

Harry attendit que Louis parle le premier. Il avait en quelque sorte comprit qu'il devait attendre que l'autre garçon vienne à lui. Il joua avec quelque brins d'herbes, puis Louis ouvrit finalement la bouche.

"**Il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois m'expliquer. La première, c'est pourquoi... **Il laissa un silence pendant lequel il cherchait ses mots. **... Tu es différent de Marcel, mais tu es toujours le même.**"

Harry le regarda. Il retourna la question, qui était aussi une affirmation dans sa tête, et comme Louis avant lui, il choisit soigneusement ses mots. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de braquer le punk alors qu'il commençait tout juste à parler, et à faire confiance à Harry.

"**Disons que j'ai deux personnalités. L'une, celle que je prend pour les cours, et pour tout ceux que je côtois au lycée, est Marcel. Marcel est en quelque sorte l'étudiant modèle, récoltant tous les bons traits de caractère. L'autre, c'est Harry. C'est le vrai moi. Je ne m'autorise à être comme ça que une fois que je suis rentré chez moi, quand je sais que personne du lycée ne peut me voir.**

**- Pourquoi es-tu Harry devant moi, et pas Marcel ? **dit il précautionneusement de sa voix légèrement aigue mais si douce.

**- Je ne sais pas... Je pense que je dois en avoir assez de jouer Marcel, et que je dois vouloir arrêter de brider mon vrai moi. Et j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance.**

**- Parce que je ne parle pas.**

**- Non, **le contredit Harry. **Parce que... Je sens que tu ne trahirais pas une personne. C'est une sorte d'intuition, comme si... Je n'arrive pas vraiment à l'expliquer. Je... Je pense que tu serais incapable de révéler ce que quelqu'un t'as dit ou montré, parce que tu ne voudrais pas que cela t'arrive à toi.**"

Harry garda le silence. Il avait peur d'en avoir trop dit. Le visage de Louis ne reflétait aucune émotion, et c'était terriblement crispant.

Louis se retourna, et pris un cahier dans son sac.

"**Je n'ai pas comprit ça.**"

Le bouclé sourit, se détendant légèrement, et commença à lui expliquer le cours. Ils ne firent que ça jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, et pendant ce laps de temps passé ensemble, un lien, maigre, mais ténu commença à se former entre eux.

Six mois passèrent comme ça. Louis ne venait pas en cours, sauf pour les évaluations, et personne ne disait rien. Harry commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à revêtir Marcel le matin, et chaque soir, il était heureux de retrouver Louis.

Celui ci commençait à parler un peu plus, il faisait moins attention à ses mots, et ses réponses devenaient plus spontanées, et pendant ce temps là, une amitié puissante commençait à se former entre Louis et Harry.

Personne n'était au courant, c'était en quelques sorte leur secret.

Jusqu'à cette discutions.

"**Harry... J'ai une question à te poser."**

Le concerné se releva puisqu'il était dans l'herbe. Le regard qu'il lança à Louis l'encouragea à parler, et il n'hésita pas plus.

"**Je voudrais savoir... Pourquoi tu as créé Marcel." **

Harry le regarda longuement. Tellement longuement que Louis en vint à regretté d'avoir posé cette question, mais en réalité, Harry réfléchissait seulement à comment annoncer ça... Et puis finalement, il arrêta de se prendre la tête, et décida de le dire comme ça viendrait.

"**C'est parce que je suis gay, **avoua-t-il franchement.

- **C'est tout ? **

**- Oui c'est tout. Ici, les gens ne sont pas du tout tolérants face à l'homosexualité. Ma famille l'a plutôt bien pris, toi aussi on dirait, mais je sais qu'une majorité au lycée ne l'accepterais pas. Alors j'ai créé Marcel. C'était plus simple d'être vu sous un faux jour que s'avouer gay devant tout le monde.**

**- Les gens sont cons, **répondit simplement Louis.

- **Oui, mais on n'y peut rien.**"

A nouveau, un silence comme ils en avaient maintenant l'habitude se mis en place, mais il le brisa.

"**Tu m'as posé une question, à moi de t'en poser une."**

Le punk acquiesça.

"**Pourquoi tu t'habilles en punk ? Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. **

**- Je pense que tu le sais déjà.**

**- Surement. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions.**

**- Dis les toujours, **demanda Louis.

- **Je pense que comme moi pour Marcel, tu utilises cette apparence pour te protéger. Tu ne veux pas que les autres sachent qui tu es, et tu ne veux pas qu'ils fouillent dans ta vie. Tu gardes tes secrets.**

**- Tu es dans le vrai.**

**- Mais il y a un mais, **supposa Harry.

- **Oui. C'est plus qu'un secret que je cache. C'est une absence. **

**- L'absence de parent... **murmura le bouclé, ce à quoi Louis répondit par un hochement de tête.

- **Je suis le seul à m'occuper de mes sœurs. C'est pour ça que je ne viens en cours que pour les contrôle. Le lycée est au courant, et c'est pour ça que personne ne dit rien. Je passe mes journées à bosser pour permettre de payer cette maison, et nourrir ma famille. Et cette apparence... Et bien c'est aussi un échappatoire à ma vie. **

**Et c'est aussi pour ça que je choisissais mes mots avec soin. Avant de... partir... Nos parents nous ont dit des choses horribles, et même si nous savions qu'ils ne le pensaient pas, ces choses nous ont blessé plus qu'on ne voudrait le dire... **"

Harry regarda Louis avec l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait le réconforter, prendre un peu de sa peine.

Il plongea dans les yeux de Louis, et comme souvent ces derniers temps, ils se comprirent sa échanger une seule parole.

Harry ouvrit ses bras, et Louis vint se jeter dedans. Le bouclé referma ses membres autour de son ami, et il senti qu'il lui rendait l'étreinte, alors il ne sera encore plus fort, essayant de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui dans ce simple échange. Et lorsque Louis le ressentit, il se mit à pleurer. Sa tête était nichée dans le cou du frisé, et les larmes coulaient lentement le long de sa peau.

Il s'accrocha encore plus fort à Harry, crispant ses doigts sur l'étoffe de son tee-shirt.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il était terriblement malheureux.

Ses parents les avaient quitté depuis cinq ans déjà, et depuis, il devait gérer sa famille sans aucune aide. Il n'avait personne sur qui se reposer, personne à qui se confier, et maintenant qu'il en avait trouvé une, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été seul ces dernières années.

Harry ne parlait pas, sachant que ça ne servait à rien. Il fallait attendre que Louis se calme de lui même, et en même temps qu'il prenait un peu de la peine de Louis, il se rendait compte de combien il comptait pour lui. Il voulait le faire rire, le rendre heureux, le soutenir dans tous les moments... Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il l'avait vu... Mais il ne pensait pas que ce genre de chose existait en vrai. On ne voyait ça que dans les films et les contes de fée... Un coup de foudre.

Il avait tout simplement eu le coup de foudre pour ce garçon en détresse.

Et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il lui faisait confiance... Ça expliquait son comportement des derniers mois. Cette tristesse en journée, cette joie le soir venue, l'impatience d'aller le voir...

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça. Mais la nuit était tombée, et Harry ne voulait pas laisser Louis ainsi... Alors il eu une idée.

C'était les vacances après tout. Il emmena Louis chez lui, vu qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Il prit quelques affaires, et annonça à sa mère qu'il allait dormir chez Louis sans même demander l'avis du concerné.

De toutes façons, il n'avait pas le choix.

Ce soir, il aiderait Louis.

Et il aida Louis encore longtemps. L'année se termina, et ils passaient tous les deux dans la classe supérieur.

Ils étaient maintenant fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais tous les deux avaient trop peur de blesser l'autre pour l'avouer, alors ils passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble, en faisant comme s'ils étaient de simples meilleurs amis.

Seuls la famille des deux garçons avaient remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre eux, et c'est Charlotte, une des sœurs de Louis qui finit par aller parler au bouclé.

"**Dis, tu aimes mon frère, non ?" **demanda-t-elle.

Harry releva la tête du livre qu'il lisait, étonné qu'elle lui pose la question si franchement.

Il y a encore quelques temps, tout comme Louis, elle et ses sœurs ne parlaient que très peu, et faisaient aussi attention à leurs mots que leur frère. C'était Harry et sa présence, Harry et sa franchise qui avait réussi à les faire parler.

"**Pourquoi cette question ? **répondit simplement le bouclé.

- **J'ai vu comment tu le regardais. Et j'ai vu comment il te regarde. Si tu ne l'aimes pas... Pars, et ne reviens plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé.**"

Harry regarda Charlotte avait attention.

Elle avait raison... Mais il avait trop peur de le lui dire.

"**Il me regarde comment ? **s'informa Harry.

- **Il te regarde avec adoration et amour. C'est limite s'il n'y a pas des étoiles qui brillent dans ses yeux quand il te voit, quand il te parle.**

**- Et je le regarde pareil je suppose...**"

Harry acquiesça, et se leva du canapé, prenant soin de ne pas perdre la page à laquelle il était.

"**Très bien. Je vais le voir," **souffla-t-il.

Il avait terriblement peur. Il grimpa les escaliers, et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de son ami.

Sa main tremblait lorsqu'il toqua, et elle tremblait toujours lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

Louis était allongé sur son lit, et semblait dormir.

Harry savait que c'était faux. Louis ne dormait jamais vraiment. Du moins, pas quand il était seul dans une pièce.

Il ouvrit un œil quand il sentit Harry s'allonger à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête vers lui, et attendit que son ami parle.

"**Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça... **commença Harry.

**- Dis le comme ça viens.**

**- Si tu veux. **Harry prit une grande inspiration. **Je t'aime."**

Louis écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

"**Je sais, ce n'est peut être pas la bonne manière de le dire mais... Je n'arrive pas à retrouver assez de Marcel pour te faire un long discours et ...**"

Louis avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, et un sourire heureux éclairait son visage.

Il regardait Harry dans les yeux pour lui donner la réponse qu'il ne pouvait pas formuler, pas encore.

Puis il retira son doigt pour le remplacer par ses lèvres.

Harry ne perdit pas un instant pour répondre au baiser, et il commença à mouvoir ses lèvres contre celles de son amour. Ses bras allèrent entourer la nuque de Louis pour approfondir le baiser.

Ce jour là, ils ne firent que s'embrasser.

Mais ils avaient encore quelques démons à chasser de leurs esprits. Et la rentrée des classes était le moment parfait pour le faire.

Louis quitta son déguisement de punk. Il n'avait pas teint ses cheveux depuis longtemps, et ils avaient retrouvé sa couleur d'origine. Il avait retiré ses piercings.

Harry... était resté Harry. Il n'avait pas revêtu Marcel. Un slim noir, un tee-shirt blanc moulant, ses cheveux relevés en arrière, Marcel était loin derrière lui.

Et pour parfaire le tout, les deux garçons arrivèrent main dans la main.

Tous se retournaient à leur passage. En plus d'être magnifique individuellement, à deux, ils rayonnaient, et ils savaient que maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils étaient assez fort pour vaincre leurs problèmes, peut importe leur taille et leur importance.


End file.
